Various methods have been described for the treatment of immune-related or immune mediated disorders or diseases, infectious diseases, metabolic disorders and different types of cancer in mammalian subjects. One of these methods involves the modulation of immune responses in a subject. This includes the down regulation of the immune response system using procedures or combinations of procedures for producing and applying a new and unexpected immune modulation termed selective immune down regulation (SIDR). Immunological modulation is an artificially induced variation in a subject's immune system in response to the introduction of reagents, procedures and processes. These procedures have been described in detail in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/808,629, filed on Feb. 28, 1997, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/377,628, filed on Mar. 4, 2003, U.S. application Ser. No. 10/377,603, filed on Mar. 4, 2003, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/447,704, filed on Feb. 28, 1997, U.S. application Ser. No. 10/385,440, filed on May 9, 2001, and U.S. application Ser. No. 09/356,294, filed on Jul. 16, 1999. Each if the foregoing patents are incorporated by reference in their entirety in the present application and may further be used in conjunction with the present invention.
Other methods describe the use of educated or treated cells in the treatment of a variety of diseases. Specifically, the methods are directed to the manipulation of the NKT cell population in a subject that results in the modulation of the Th1/Th2 balance toward anti-inflammatory or pro-inflammatory cytokine producing cells. A detailed description of these inventions have been disclosed in U.S. Patent Application entitled “Educated NKT Cells and Their Uses in the Treatment of Immune-Related Disorders” by Yaron Ilan et al., filed on Jun. 25, 2003 (Application No. not yet assigned), PCT Application No. IL01/01197, filed on Dec. 24, 2001, and U.S. application Ser. No. 10/375,906, filed on Feb. 27, 2003. Each of the foregoing patents is incorporated by reference in its entirety in the present application and may further be used in conjunction with the present invention.
The present invention provides a new method for the treatment of immune-related or immune mediated disorders or diseases, infectious diseases, metabolic disorders and different types of cancer in mammalian subjects, and preferably, human subjects. This method involves the administration of an intermediary metabolite or a T cell receptor ligand to a subject. Other methods disclosed herein use this administration step along with other procedures described in prior patent applications incorporated by reference herein. These methods are further described in detail below.
An intermediary metabolite or a T cell receptor ligand is used in the present invention for the treatment of disease. The intermediary metabolite or the T cell receptor ligand may comprise a lipid or conjugated biomolecule. The conjugated biomolecule may in turn comprise a glycolipid, lipoprotein, apolipoprotein, or glycoprotein other than antibodies, cytokines, or hormones. A glycolipid may comprise a monosaccharide ceramide. A monosaccharide ceramide may comprise a glucosylceramide or galactosylceramide.
Glucosylceramide is a naturally occurring glycolipid consisting of ceramide, to which glucose is attached. A ceramide, which is a sphingosine and a fatty acid, is the structural unit common to all sphingolipids. Sphingolipids have a variety of cellular functions. These include membrane structural roles and cell signaling participation. (Sullard et al., 2000 Journal of Mass Spectrometry 35: 347-353.) Glucosylceramide is made by the enzyme glucosylceramide synthase which attaches the two molecules together. (see FIG. 1 and FIG. 2). An example of a glucosylceramide includes glucocerebroside, or a glucocerebroside analogue or derivative.
The genetic disease Gaucher's Disease is characterized by an accumulation of glucosylceramide. In the treatment of this disorder by appropriate enzyme therapy, the excess glucosylceramide is degraded. Two side effects of this treatment have been noted. In the course of this treatment, chronic active hepatitis associated with Hepatitis C virus infection was exacerbated. Additionally, certain patients (with pre-diabetic conditions) experienced the development of diabetic conditions, indicating an onset of Type II Diabetes. These observations further directly confirm that in human subjects, Glucosylceramide levels regulate the onset of immune-mediated or immune-regulated disorders or diseases.